Technical Field
The disclosure herein relates generally to immunogenic compositions (e.g., vaccines) and methods for using the immunogenic compositions for inducing an immune response directed specifically against senescent cells for treatment and prophylaxis of age-related diseases and disorders, and other diseases and disorders associated or exacerbated by the presence of senescent cells.
Description of the Related Art
Senescent cells accumulate in tissues and organs of individuals as they age and are found at sites of age-related pathologies. While senescent cells are believed important to inhibiting proliferation of dysfunctional or damaged cells and particularly to constraining development of malignancy (see, e.g., Campisi, Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev. 21:107-12 (2011); Campisi, Trends Cell Biol. 11:S27-31 (2001); Prieur et al., Curr. Opin. Cell Biol. 20:150-55 (2008)), the presence of senescent cells in an aging individual may contribute to aging and aging-related dysfunction (see, e.g., Campisi, Cell 120:513-22 (2005)). Given that senescent cells have been causally implicated in certain aspects of age-related decline in health and may contribute to certain diseases, and are also induced as a result of necessary life-preserving chemotherapeutic and radiation treatments, the presence of senescent cells may have deleterious effects to millions of patients worldwide (e.g., fatigue, weakness, loss of physical agility, decrease in cognitive function). Accordingly, treatments aimed at clearing aging-induced and therapy-induced senescent cells and improving age-sensitive traits have the potential to markedly improve the health, lifespan, and quality of life for patients exposed to senescence-inducing stimuli. The present disclosure addresses these needs and offers numerous related advantages.